


Been Your Rapport

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe, just once in a while, if you really want to make me happy, you could think about actually listening to what I'm telling you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Your Rapport

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to 1x14, He Kane Hewa'Ole (spoilers)

It's wee-hours quiet in the office when they run through the last DVD and Danny gets up to turn off the monitor. Steve's quiet, too, staring down at his hands in his lap when Danny turns around, and it makes Danny want to take him by the shoulders and shake him, in case it might knock loose some of the hold the day still has on him.

What he does is flop back down into his chair, giving it just enough sideways momentum so that it rolls and his good knee bumps into Steve's. "You did good, okay? We all did good, and maybe, just once in a while, if you really want to make me happy, you could think about actually listening to what I'm telling you."

"Like when you tell me I'm too soft?" Steve says, giving Danny's knee a nudge in return.

"No, no, that is _not_ what I'm saying. Believe me, I will always be the last person on earth to discourage you when you are having a feeling. I think we've established that I enjoy being reminded that you are, in fact, a human being. But you have to be able to compartmentalize, okay? You have to be able to put your own issues, stuff, whatever away into a little box sometimes, or you're not going to be able to do this job, because you're going to go off half-cocked and make dumb mistakes."

"I hear you, Danny, all right? I just need to see things through."

"That is what we do! That is what we do, that's what I'm here for—seeing things through. I'm your guy. Okay?"

"Okay."

Danny can't tell whether Steve really gets it—and who is he kidding, he'd bet cash money that this isn't the last time they'll have some variation of this conversation—but the look on Steve's face, confused and subdued and thoughtful, is making Danny's chest hurt, and so he gives in and does what he wanted to do in the first place, scoots over and gets his hands on Steve's shoulders and squeezes, slides his hands up to either side of Steve's jaw and holds him there. Steve's eyes have gone wide, and Danny pulls him close and kisses him, gentle and insistent. Steve opens right up, makes a noise and kisses Danny back, kisses him and kisses him, his mouth slick and a little wild.

"Okay," Steve says when Danny finally pulls away, both of them breathing hard, "okay, okay, okay," and Danny laughs a little, leans back in to make him stop saying it, thinks, _yeah, okay_.


End file.
